Killing in the Name
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Ten WWE Superstars get snowed in the arena with no way out and no cell phone service. When one of them is mysteriously murdered, one by one they all share the same fate. Who is doing this and why are they doing it? T for language. Complete
1. One Brother Down

**A/N: I've been fighting this one for almost twenty-four hours, and now I'm getting it out.**

It was a cold day in December. No one could step outside for more than five minutes at a time for fear of getting frostbite, even if you were covered up. The harsh wind rattled the windows of the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. The whole area was under a severe blizzard warning.

Ten WWE Superstars were stuck in the building. They had all been called upon to do an appearance there. They had arrived three hours prior to their engagement, only to find that it had been cancelled. No one was in the arena. When they went back outside to find the bus driver that had taken them there, he was gone.

Eight of the Superstars were extremely popular. Edge, Ashley, Torrie Wilson, Kane, John Cena, Maria, Matt Hardy, and Jeff Hardy had all been called upon right away to appear at the event. Victoria was only invited because Candice Michelle was injured. Everyone knew her excuse was crap. Matt Hardy was injured, just having come off an emergency appendectomy, not to mention an infection, and he still arrived. Eve was only there because she had won the 2007 WWE Diva Search.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Maria asked, squeezing Jeff's hand. The two had been dating for six months now.

"Does anyone have their cell phones?" Jeff asked the rest of the group.

"Dead," chirped Matt, Ashley, Eve, Torrie, and Edge. They hadn't expected to be gone for this long and didn't think to charge their phones up a bit. After all, nothing bad ever happens to the WWE Superstars and Divas…right?

"I forgot mine back at the hotel," Jeff announced.

"I don't want to go over my minutes," John whined.

"Cena, you're a fucking millionaire, and you don't want to pay overage fees? Are you that fucking frugal?" Kane said, trying to intimidate John into calling for help.

"John, this is an emergency of sorts," Eve said.

"Nope. Won't do it. How about the rest of you?" John said, crossing his arms in his refusal to help the group.

Maria, Kane, and Victoria all pulled their freshly charged cell phones out of their pockets. "No signal," they all said in unison, not seeing any bars on their service range.

"Fuck," Jeff said.

"Hey, don't look at me, I don't have any service, either," John said, checking his phone.

"Not that you'd use it anyway," Ashley muttered, but John heard her.

"Matt, keep your fucking girlfriend on her leash," John snapped, abandoning his in-ring character that appealed only to children and females.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that, Cena," Matt warned, stepping in front of Ashley.

"Will you two just stop?" Victoria interrupted. She wanted everyone to work together in their time of need. "Look, there's got to be a pay phone somewhere in this building. Let's split up and look for one."

Ashley and Matt, as well as Jeff and Maria, tried to go walk off together, but Torrie stopped them. "You guys, this arena is huge. We'll definitely cover more ground if we split up."

"Good idea, Torrie," Matt said, complementing Torrie on wanting to be the voice of reason. "I'll take the catwalks up top. There's got to be a way those dudes communicate with one another like that."

"Um, it's called walkie-talkies," Eve said, rolling her eyes and checking out her fingernails.

"Shut up, you're only here to get on television," Ashley snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. And how did _you_ get this job?" Eve roared back, challenging the other Diva Search winner in the group.

"Ladies, just stop it. Torrie's right. We will definitely cover more ground if we split up. Matt already said he'd take up top, so let's just split and find a damn phone!" Edge ordered. He noticed that the tension of the situation was really getting to everyone.

"Let's meet at center court in fifteen minutes," Maria suggested. There was a Chicago Bulls game the next night, and the court was already set up in the arena.

"Sounds good," Kane said, just waiting for an excuse to get out of there.

* * *

Matt had just exited the control room of the arena. It was located up top near the catwalks. He had to resist the urge to play with all of the lights.

He stepped out onto the metal catwalk. Since he was alone, he almost felt like imitating John Cena's Royal Rumble entrance from the year before. Smirking to himself, he remembered that he had a job to do.

He got pretty far into the arena, almost to the jumbotron. He started bouncing around, staring at the wooden court below.

Matt loved heights, but he wouldn't after what happened next.

All of a sudden, the lights cut out. Matt stood straight up, his senses heightening. He could smell his fear. Cold sweat started dripping down his forehead. He grasped the railing with his sweaty palm. With the first step he took back towards the control room, he tripped on the shoelace that had come undone on his combat boots. The sweat from his hand made him slip forward when he tried to stop his fall.

Once he got up, he could feel that he wasn't alone. It was as if he could hear breathing from not too far away.

"Is somebody there?" he called out into the pitch black darkness, knowing that there wouldn't be an answer.

Footsteps started up behind him. They were going slow, but coming towards him. Matt turned around to face them, hoping to see who they belonged to. It was yet still to dark, and he couldn't even make out a shadow.

They weren't heavy footsteps, but they weren't the clacking of heels, either. He thought that all of the girls had been wearing heels that day.

"Who is there?" Matt screamed to the predator, having no idea of the identity of this person.

The footsteps started coming at a faster pace. Matt tried to run backwards as he was too afraid to turn back around. Once again, his sweaty palms failed him. He fell straight onto his back. He began crawling backwards on the cold, metal catwalk. The unknown hunter ran towards him.

Matt Hardy had been caught.

The criminal kicked Matt off of the catwalk and under the railing. Matt Hardy screamed the last thing that would ever come out of his mouth. Once he hit the brown, hardwood floor, he died on impact.

* * *

They all heard the scream.

Eve was the first one on the scene, followed by Maria, Ashley, John, Torrie, Kane, Victoria, Jeff, and then finally Edge.

"MATT!" Ashley shrieked, rushing over to her fallen boyfriend.

Jeff had gotten there just before she did. "Matt! Wake up! Matt!" Jeff yelled, shaking his dead older brother.

"He's…he's…" Maria cried out in between sobs, standing pretty far back.

"Who the fuck did this?" Jeff snarled, becoming consumed with rage. "WHO DID THIS?" he called out into the arena that was empty besides the nine of them and Matt's body.

"Did anyone see anyone else while they were searching?" John asked, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"No," seven of them said in unison, everyone except for Ashley. She curled herself into a ball and was facing away from Matt, lying on the ground.

Kane decided to be the gentleman here. He gently touched her shoulder and asked, "Ashley, did you see anyone else here?"

"No, and I never want to see anyone ever again!" she screamed back.

"We need to get his body out of here," Edge suggested.

"Why do you want the body gone so quickly?" Victoria inquired, suggesting that Edge was the one who murdered Matt.

"Whoa, settle down there. I just don't want to see a dead body around here!" Edge said, backing away from the group. "Eve, why were you here so fast?"

"I was down the hallway!" Eve said, defending herself.

"Whoever did this is going to pay," Jeff muttered, not taking his eyes off of his brother.

"Why are you getting so defensive, Jeff?" Kane asked. "Are you trying to take the attention off of yourself?"

"Kane, _you're_ the monster, here," Maria squealed, frantically wiping her eyes. "Look, we've all got a motive. Now, could someone just get his body out of here?"

"I'll do it, but I'm curious as to what my motive was, Maria," Kane said, being the bigger man, literally and figuratively. He carried Matt's body out to one of the locker rooms. He came back, and the group formed a circle around Maria and Ashley, who was still on the ground.

"Excuse me if I go a little _Law and Order_ on you guys. Ashley," Maria started, pointing at her friend who was mourning the loss of her boyfriend, "maybe she wanted Matt's money. I'm not saying that it is true, but it's a reason to want him dead."

Ashley didn't say a word in response. If anything, she just cried even harder.

"Edge, you are public enemy number one when it comes to Matt. I don't think I need to explain why you would want Matt dead," Maria stated.

"Yeah, that would be a lovely little argument, but there's only one problem. I didn't do it," Edge retorted rudely.

"Kane, you starred in a horror film. It's no doubt that you are scary. Besides, you might still be harboring some jealousy over Lita."

Kane just rolled his eyes at her statement. "Okay, then what about princess over there?" he asked, pointing at Eve.

Maria let out a huff of rude laughter. "Eve? Well, she just got here, so she has no business even being at this event. Anyways, she just wants the limelight. If she killed Matt Hardy, one of SmackDown's best stars, there would be more light for her to hog. Oh, and it was your idea for all of us to split up by ourselves."

"That's a horrid thing to say!" Eve said, stomping her heel clad foot.

"Shut up and let me finish," Maria ordered. Eve didn't say anymore. "Torrie, since Matt has been injured, the fans have been focused more on him coming back than watching you stink up the ring."

"Maria!" Torrie gasped, covering her mouth. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Jeff, you might be jealous of your older brother. They had him film a segment on RAW during his injury where they focused on you two possibly feuding over the WWE Championship. There are many other reasons that you might want your brother dead."

"Name one," Jeff demanded, infuriated with his girlfriend.

"Jeff, I love you, but now is not the time. There is a murderer here! John, even though you're injured right now, they show more of Matt Hardy on television than they do you. He was recently on RAW, and you only had that one little satellite interview not too long after you got hurt. People aren't raving about you anymore. They want Matt."

"Oh, that's really nice Maria. Who are you to judge me like that?" John asked.

"Whatever, you can tell me why I would have killed him when I'm done. And now there's Victoria. It's no secret that they gave you a raw deal in the WWE. Maybe with another male wrestler out of the picture, they would focus more on the women's division."

"John, just tell this bitch off, please," Victoria huffed, her lip curling and her jaw clenching at those accusatory words said by Maria.

"No problem. Maria, you could simply just be doing Jeff's bidding. You could be his partner in crime. With Matt out of the picture, Ashley would be gone, too. Then you two can finally be the center of attention just like you always wanted to be."

Maria had started to cry. "John Cena, how _dare_ you say that about me."

"How dare you say all that shit about the rest of us!" John yelled back. "Look, one of us has to be the killer unless some fuck in a Freddy Kruger mask in running amuck with us. I for one would like to know who it is."

"Not me," everyone else said at once.

"And it sure as hell isn't me," John said.

**A/N: I suppose I forgot to say that this is supposed to take place present day. John and Matt are injured and stuff like that.**

**Good? Bad?**

**Review.**


	2. And One to Go

**A/N: Wow, I didn't think this story would be that popular. I'm definitely not complaining, though.**

**I'm shocked that no one gave any guesses as to who the murderer is.**

**I've already decided who the killer is, and I'm not changing my mind. I know for a fact that two people will live. I haven't decided if the killer is going to live yet, though.**

"Well then, what the fuck are we going to do?" Victoria asked, getting scared.

"I don't know but--" Maria started, but was interrupted by a ringing sound coming from her Dooney and Bourke wristlet purse. "What the fuck?"

"I thought you didn't get any service, Maria," John snarled, upset that Maria had lied.

"I don't, John," Maria said, reaching into the pocket of her jeans and pulling out her gold Dolce and Gabbana Razr phone. She hit one of the buttons on the side to light up the small face screen. She shoved it in John's face.

"Hm, you're right. Then what is that ringing in your purse?" John said, handing Maria's phone back to her.

Maria opened her tiny wristlet and found another cell phone. "Jeff, I thought you said that you left your phone back at the hotel?"

"Yeah, so did I," Jeff said, confused. He took the phone from his girlfriend. The caller ID read "Private." "Should I answer it?"

"No!" Edge interjected. "We don't need none of that 'When a Stranger Calls' bullshit."

"Wait, if Maria doesn't get service, then how come you do?" Eve asked.

"I don't," Jeff said, scratching his head once the ringing stopped. "I don't have any bars."

Torrie was skeptical, so she walked over to Jeff and she showed her the proof. "He's right."

"Then how the fuck are you receiving calls?" Kane asked.

"No idea," Jeff said, placing his phone in his pocket.

"Maybe you're lying to us, and Torrie is in on it!" John accused Jeff.

"First, my brother mysteriously dies, and now you're accusing me killing him? Oh, you're priceless, Cena. No wonder the fans hate you," Jeff growled, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck off, Hardy," Cena snapped, standing to his full height.

"Boys!" Ashley screamed, finally speaking. "Just stop it, will you?" she pleaded.

"Only because you asked _so_ nicely," John said sarcastically, stepping away from Jeff and Maria.

"Look, we need to find a way out of here," Edge said, trying to make some good out of their crappy situation. "Maybe we should split up in pairs this time."

"Hell no!" John contradicted. "I don't want to get paired up with the killer!"

"Fine, then you can go by yourself," Edge replied, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Whatever. Jeff, I'm going with Ashley. She needs me right now," Maria said, separating herself from her boyfriend and tending to Ashley.

"Kane?" Jeff asked, suggesting that they go together.

"Whatever," Kane sighed, walking off with Jeff.

"One of those four is definitely next," Eve said.

"Did you just admit that you are the killer?" John asked.

"No! I'm going by myself. I need to use the bathroom. See you fuckers in hell," Eve said, tossing her hands in the air and walking off.

"I'm going by myself, too," Victoria said as she strolled away.

That left Edge and John all alone. "No offense, dude, but I don't like you one bit," Edge said before leaving John all alone.

"Who does these days?" John called out into the emptiness before sulking off by himself to find a way out of this hellhole.

* * *

Eve found the closest bathroom. Instead of using it, she decided to check herself out in the mirror. "I'm to damn hot to be a murderer," she mused to herself, toying with her hair. Satisfied with her looks, she turned around and kicked one of the stalls open.

She turned around to close the door, but someone was standing right in front of her. Gasping, Eve tried to run away, but she found that to be rather difficult since she was in such a confined space with someone trapping her.

"You! You're the killer!" Eve yelled, pointing at the person blocking her way to survival.

"Yep," the killer grinned. They harshly kicked Eve in the stomach and slammed her head up against the metal doors. Eve got groggy, but she wasn't knocked out just yet. The killer tossed her on the ground, grabbed her head and tossed it against the porcelain toilet bowl. Eve was now officially knocked out. The killer picked up the Diva Search winner and shoved her head under the water in the toilet bowl, drowning her to death.

* * *

Jeff and Kane were searching through one of the kitchens. Kane was playing with the knobs on the stove. As the flames got higher, he started humming his entrance theme.

"Kane, what are you doing?" Jeff laughed, finally finding a lighthearted situation in the arena.

"I don't know," Kane sighed as he continued his humming.

_It's seriously ridiculous to see Kane bent over a stove and singing_, Jeff thought to himself.

That's when Jeff screamed and crashed down to the ground.

* * *

Maria and Ashley were sitting in one of the small offices on the service level of the arena. Ashley was curled up and was leaning on Maria's lap. Maria was gently stroking her hair.

"I just can't believe..." Ashley cried.

"I know, babe," Maria said. She then jumped because her cell phone started ringing. "What the fuck?"

"You get service now?" Ashley asked, sitting up so Maria could pull her phone out of her pocket.

"Yeah, I have one bar...Oh, it's Jeff!" Maria squealed, seeing the caller ID. She flipped open her phone and asked, "Where are you? Are you okay? Did the killer get you?"

Jeff didn't answer. Instead, a deep, unfamiliar voice started laughing. "This isn't Jeff," it said.

Maria snapped her phone shut. She stood up and pulled on Ashley. "Jeff is in trouble," she said, rushing out of the room to find Jeff.

* * *

"You're a jackass, dude," Jeff laughed, standing up and brushing himself off.

"_I'm_ a jackass?" Kane asked, handing Jeff back his phone. "I'm not the one who slipped and fell, man."

"Yeah, but you probably freaked Maria out with that prank phone call. She's probably running like a madwoman around the arena trying to find me."

"Well I'm surprised you got service right here," Kane said.

"Shit, you're right," Jeff said, looking at his phone. "I don't have any anymore," Jeff noticed, walking around the kitchen, trying to get a bar so he could call for help.

That's when Kane screamed and ran into the counter.

* * *

Victoria ran into Maria and Ashley as they were running to find Jeff. "Girls, Eve just died!"

"What?" Maria freaked, pulling on Ashley's arm some more.

"Yeah, I'll show you," Victoria said. The three ran past the kitchen, hearing Kane scream.

"Oh, now what..." Victoria said, bashing down the door to the kitchen. "What happened?"

"I...saw...a...mouse," Kane hyperventilated. Jeff was bent over with laughter.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you're all chipper, Jeff, but Eve has been killed!" Maria yelled.

"Fuck, let's go," Jeff said. Victoria led the way to the bathroom.

Torrie, Edge, and John were already there. They were standing near the door of the stall where Eve lay dead with her head in the toilet bowl.

"Who the fuck pulled this stunt?" Jeff asked.

"Who the fuck knows!" Torrie yelled back, pacing behind the group.

"Well, it had to have been either Torrie, Victoria, Edge, or John," Maria accused. "They were the ones that were by themselves.

"Yeah, but Kane and I weren't together the whole time, either. He went ahead of me to the kitchen while I paced the hallways to see if I could get a signal on this damn thing. That failed," Jeff said.

"Ashley went ahead to find a room while I did the same thing," Maria said.

"So it could be any one of us!" Victoria interjected.

"No, it could be any one of _you_," Torrie said, pointing at the group.

"This is getting pretty fucking ridiculous," John sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kane grumbled.

**A/N: Like Eve could have been the killer.**

**Review.**


	3. Rated D for Dead

**A/N: Don't worry. I laughed when Eve died, too.**

**And I also laughed when I read that you guys think that Mr. Almighty himself, John Cena is the killer. I mean, I hate that guy, but come on.**

**And this chapter deeply saddens me.**

"What do we do now?" Ashley whined.

"I get the fuck away from all of you," Jeff retorted, taking Maria's hand and pulling her away from the group.

"No, Maria! He'll kill you next!" Torrie instigated.

"Excuse me?" Jeff said, letting go of Maria and facing the former Playboy cover girl. "I would _not_ have killed my brother and I certainly won't kill Maria."

"You could have had an accomplice," Edge suggested. "Maybe you killed that Eve trash and Maria could have gotten Matt."

"Can we just stop talking about killing?" John cried, breaking up the conversation. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to get out of here alive before Kane 'See No Evil'-s our asses to oblivion."

"You're free to go Cena. Or I can just toss your ass out for saying that," Kane said, stepping one step closer to John.

"Settle down, big boy," John said, not fearing the Big Red Machine.

"Can the killer just fucking admit that they're the killer so we can kill them?" Victoria asked, tossing her hands up into the air with frustration.

"Well, once we know who the killer is, I'm pretty sure that they'd just go on a killing rampage," John sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and why shouldn't I think that you're the killer, Cena?" Torrie asked.

"Torrie," John said, taking her hand. "Why would I be the killer? I have no reason to want everyone dead."

Torrie looked up at John and saw the sincerity in his ocean blue eyes. "Yeah, you guys, I don't think John would have done it."

"Of course you're right, Torrie," Edge sarcastically said, mocking the blonde. "_Oh, Cena, you're so perfect. You're every girl's dream man. Of course you wouldn't do a single bad thing. Oh, John, you're too handsome to kill people. Everyone loves John Cena._ Yeah, fuck off."

"Edge, you mother fucker!" Jeff laughed.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are having so much fun together," Maria interrupted, but one of you is the killer and I don't want to be near you."

"Fuck you, bitches," Edge said, flipping off the group before leaving the bathroom.

"That stupid asshole," Kane said in disappointment. "The fans sure did love him."

* * *

Maria and Jeff were walking around the arena together. "Maria, I know it wasn't you," Jeff said.

"And I know it wasn't you! But what the hell was up with that phone call earlier?" Maria asked. She never did find out about that.

"Well, you see," Jeff started, turning red. "It was kind of a prank from Kane. He wanted to freak you out."

"That asshole! Instead of pranking me and scaring the shit out of me and Ashley, he could have called for help while you had service!" Maria ranted, infuriated with the fact that she could have gotten out of here.

"Maria, I hate to leave you alone, but I really need to use the bathroom," Jeff said. He gave Maria a quick kiss on the cheek before running off, leaving his girlfriend in danger of being killed…_unless_ Jeff was the killer.

* * *

Ashley, Kane, Victoria, John, and Torrie remained in the bathroom. They closed the stall that contained Eve's dead body.

"You know, she could have just killed herself. If I had that face, I certainly would have," Ashley growled.

"Oh, so _you_ killed her?" Victoria accused.

"No! I was just making a suggestion!" Ashley rebutted.

Torrie stepped in with her two cents. "Ladies, Eve was too narcissistic to kill herself."

"You're right," Kane said as he started to leave the room. "I'm going to find Edge and make sure that Maria didn't work her demon magic on him."

"I don't like any of you, so I'm going to find Maria and protect her from Kane. I don't trust her around Jeff," Victoria said, following what Kane had done by leaving the room.

"I thought you didn't like any of the other Divas!" Ashley called after her.

"You're right," Victoria replied back before disappearing into the arena.

"Come on, Torrie," John said, taking her hand and helping her up. "I don't want the negative energy of Little Emo here to get to us. We're getting out of here alive."

"Fuck you," Ashley muttered before leaving the bathroom after the pair did.

* * *

"Fuck! My heel just snapped!" Torrie shrieked. She kicked off her broken shoe. Since she didn't want to have uneven height levels on her feet, she kicked off the other shoe. "And these were fucking expensive."

"I don't want you walking around barefoot, Torrie. There's got to be a utility closet around here somewhere with some glue. Wait right here," John said, walking away from Torrie.

And there was no way in hell that Torrie was going to just sit there and wait for John. She had her own ideas.

* * *

"Awesome!" Edge squealed when he reached the far end of the arena. He found a crane used to help set up concert stages. Its sharp hook was lowered all the way down and was connected to a large box of cargo. Edge hopped into the control seat and started pretending to be Bob the Builder, only Edge the Edgecutioner. "Edge the Edgecutioner! Can he spear it? Edge the Edgecutioner! Yes he can!" he sang to himself as he hit one of the levers. The control pad spun slowly around to be facing the other side. _Shit, I thought you needed keys for that shit_, he thought to himself before noticing that they keys were already in. "Cool," he mused before turning it around.

When Edge turned back around, he noticed that something was a bit…off. "I could have sworn…" he whispered. He noticed that the hook was not attached to the cargo anymore. It was slightly swaying in the air.

Edge hopped out of the crane's driver's seat to investigate more thoroughly. When he got closer, someone jumped out from the other side of the crane.

"You mother fucking little cunt!" Edge screamed, finally figuring out who the killer was.

The killer let out a shrill, high pitched bit of laughter. Edge turned around to run, but he ran into the box of cargo that the hook was once attached to. He fell to the ground as the culprit latched onto his leg. Edge tried to kick them, but it didn't work.

"Oh, Edge, it's not that simple," the killer mocked before using all of their strength to pull the defenseless man.

"You bitch!" Edge repeatedly yelled with every escape attempt, but the killer was more stealth than that. The killer roughly stomped on Edge's stomach, causing him to cough. The killer grabbed Edge by his mass amount of blonde hair and grabbed the hook from the crane.

Edge knew what was coming, but he was frozen in his terror. "Please…don't…I never did anything to you…"

The killer laughed. "Oh, Edge, we both know that is complete bullshit." The killer delicately ran the point of the hook along Edge's cheek and down near his throat. "Let's see you bitch like that when you're dead."

"No!" Edge screamed, but it was too late. The killer had jammed the hook all the way through Edge's throat and out to the other side. Since the killer was smart, they did it at an angle where none of the blood would have gotten on them.

They dropped Edge's dying body as the last bits of life withered away from it. Dusting themselves off, they let out a giggle. "You, sir, messed with the wrong person."

* * *

John found some glue for Torrie. As he went to find her, he ran into Jeff first. "Dude, Edge croaked!"

"Like that's a surprise to me," John sighed as the two men ran to where Edge was hooked.

"Oh, that is disgusting!" Victoria gagged as everyone else approached the scene.

"Get me the fuck away from Kane right now!" Maria screamed. She tried to get away but Jeff stopped her.

"Maria!" Kane yelled back, insulted at her accusations.

"Whoever did this is _seriously_ fucked up," John said.

"You're damn right," Kane added.

**A/N: Before you guess, I just want to make this clear. I have a list of things that Edge has done to all of the characters in here.**

**Review.**


	4. Scared Stiff

**A/N: I'm doing a sequel to this. More information at the bottom.**

"Look, maybe he's not dead," Victoria hoped. She braved up and stepped towards the corpse of Edge. She lightly poked his stomach, avoiding the blood that was still dripping down. His body swayed with the movement, but he didn't move. "Okay, maybe he is dead."

"Victoria, I didn't know you were so comfortable around dead bodies," John insisted.

"Shut up, Cena. We all know that you're the necrophiliac," Ashley said.

"Ashley, that's disgusting, even for Cena," Kane said.

"Yeah, coming from the murderer himself," Jeff snarled.

"What the fuck, Hardy? What makes you think that _I _did this?" Kane asked.

"Let's see," Maria started. "One, you hate Edge. Two, Edge hates you. Three, there's a fucking HOOK in his neck! This is straight out of 'See No Evil!'"

"Movies are fake, Maria," Kane insured. "_This_," Kane continued, pointing at Edge, "is real."

A loud grumbling came from Ashley's stomach. "Fuck, guys, is anyone else as hungry as I am?"

"Yeah," John said, rubbing his stomach.

"Kane, did you and Jeff see any food in that kitchen?" Ashley asked.

"No, I didn't. Jeff?"

"Nope, but that doesn't mean that there's not any in there," Jeff said.

"I'm going to see if there is any food in there," Ashley said.

"Do you even know where the kitchen is?" John asked.

"No," Ashley replied, hanging her head low.

Kane sighed. "I'll show you."

After Kane and Ashley left, John turned to Torrie, and Jeff did the same to Maria.

"John, I just want to be alone," Torrie sighed. She pushed her way past John and walked away.

"Same here, Jeff," Maria said. She walked away in the opposite direction that Torrie had.

Jeff and John turned to each other and shrugged, both walking away.

Victoria was left alone. She sighed, "And no one wants to be with Victoria." She took one last glance at the suspended Edge and walked away.

* * *

"Here it is," Kane said, opening the door for Ashley. "I'll be right back," he said, leaving the room.

Ashley opened the various cabinets, but she didn't find anything. The refrigerator was empty. She tried out the burners on the stove just for fun, and she saw that they worked. "Hm, what's this?" she pondered out loud. She walked over to the opposite wall and ran her hand along the door. Looking at the pressure gauge next to the door, she saw that this door was a freezer.

She heaved the heavy door open. She looked back at the gauge and the switch next to it. The freezer was off. Ashley peered inside the empty freezer. She was about to step in to take a closer look, but the door shut in her face.

Jumping back, she saw who had closed the door, because she certainly hadn't. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

They were carrying a red bucket with a black "X" painted on it. "I was thinking that we could have a fun little water fight."

"Do you really think that this is the time?"

"It is always the time for some HLA."

"There's only one problem with that," Ashley smiled.

"Yeah, and that's because you're about to die!" The killer dumped the contents of the bucket on Ashley. She half expected it to be acid, but it was water. She was soaked from head to toe. While she was trying to get the water out of her eyes, the killer wrenched the door open and pushed her inside. It was only able to be opened from the outside, so when the killer slammed the door shut, Ashley was shit out of luck. The killer flipped the switch to the "on" position and turned up the gauge. They set the gauge to the highest power setting and the lowest temperature. The killer laughed as they walked out of the room, listening as Ashley's slamming on the door became weaker and weaker.

* * *

John finally found Torrie. She was sulking against a wall near the gym in the arena where the basketball players worked out. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"I want to be alone, John," Torrie said, leaning on his shoulder.

"Then why are you leaning on me?" John laughed.

"John, this whole thing is ridiculous! Who's next? I'm glad you found me because I know that I'm safe. I think that Kane or Victoria is next…"

"What do you mean?" John asked, getting defensive.

"I didn't mean it like that, John! You know I didn't!" Torrie yelled, pulling herself away from John and standing up. "You think I'm the killer, don't you?"

"No, Torrie, I was just…the situation was just getting to me. We're all a little hostile because of this."

"Victoria is dead!" Torrie screamed, seeing Kane come up to them.

"No, she isn't, unless you know something that I don't," Kane grumbled.

"No, she just thinks that you or Victoria is going to be dead next. Since we saw you, she only thought that Victoria got shanked," John explained.

"Nice, Wilson. Anyways, I'm going back to see if Ashley found any food. Jeff and Maria are meeting us over there," Kane said.

* * *

Once Kane, Torrie, and John got to the kitchen door, Jeff, Victoria, and Maria were already waiting for them.

"Wow, none of us have died yet," Maria sarcastically noticed.

"Shocker, I know," Torrie replied.

The six went into the kitchen, but there was no sign of Ashley Massaro. "Where the hell did she go?" John asked, wondering where the missing Diva had wandered off to.

"Well, maybe she went to find some other kitchen," Jeff suggested. "It looks like she had her run through here," he observed, seeing all of the cabinets torn open.

"Did she check in here?" Victoria asked, pointing to the freezer.

"I don't know. Open it up," Kane suggested.

Victoria gathered all of her strength to open the heavy door. When she opened it, something heavy fell on her foot. She looked down to see the dead, frozen face of Ashley Massaro staring back up at her.

Her hair was now ice. Her skin was blue and her eyes were frozen open. "HOLY FUCK!" Victoria screamed.

"Oh, that's fucked up," John muttered under his breath.

"What else is new?" Maria said.

**A/N: After I finish this, there is a sequel. It's the same situation, but new Superstars and new deaths. I've already decided that Triple H and Cody Rhodes are going to be in it, and I've figured out how one of the characters is going to die.**

**Review.**


	5. The Flame Returns

**A/N: Is it wrong that I'm enjoying writing this?**

**I am still upset about killing Edge a while back. Then again, I've killed off Cody in a previous story, so I'm not surprised.**

**A lot of you are going to hate me after this one.**

"Kane, how could you do this to Ashley?" John accused, backing away from the dead, frozen corpse that was Ashley Massaro.

"What the fuck, Cena! I didn't do this!" Kane defended himself, going after the injured John Cena.

"_You_ were the last one with her, Kane," Victoria stated, taking John's side.

"I left! I went to find _you_ people," Kane said. "Excuse me for thinking the girl could handle looking through a kitchen by herself. Besides, Victoria, _you_ were the one that suggested we open the damn freezer. Maybe you _knew_ that Ashley was fucking trapped inside."

"First of all, I would _never_ stick Ashley in there. It's a horrible way to die. And I was just making a polite observation. There's no need to get all intense on me, Kane," Victoria rattled off.

"Kane," Maria softly said, stepping towards the Big Red Machine, "are you crying?" She put her hand on his arm to console him.

"No, I'm not crying," Kane grumbled as he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"What's wrong?" Maria insisted, wanting to know why the so-called monster was breaking down right in front of everyone.

"Nothing. You guys just get out of here," Kane said, pointing at the door.

"If you need to talk, I'm here, Kane," Maria offered before turning around and being the first to leave.

"Why are you taking _his_ side?" Jeff asked his girlfriend, following her out of the room.

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Victoria sighed as she left as well.

Torrie rolled her eyes at Kane. "You are disgusting." With that, she left.

"You better not do any fucked up shit to her corpse, dude," John said before leaving. Kane was finally alone, just how he wanted it to be in the end.

* * *

"Do you really think that Kane is the killer, Jeff?" Maria asked the man who was walking with her. They were now strolling through the arena on the basketball court. It was much more comfortable to do so now that Matt's body was out of the way. 

Jeff and Maria sat down in a pair of front row seats. Jeff placed his hands behind his head and looked up to the rafters. "Matt…" he sighed. Being in the place where his brother had died earlier that day was really starting to freak him out. Then again, it was his idea that he and Maria come to that place.

"Jeff, you didn't answer my question," Maria said.

"No, I don't think that Kane's the killer. In all honesty, I know for a fact that he isn't the killer," Jeff replied.

"How do you know?" Maria wondered. _Jeff __**can't**__ be the killer_, she simultaneously thought to herself.

"I just know."

* * *

Victoria was aimlessly wandering throughout the arena. Not on purpose, she found herself where Edge was hanging by the hook of a crane. "I can't believe it…" she muttered as she looked at Edge just hanging there. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, but there was no one around to hear here.

* * *

"Jeff, are you the killer?" Maria attempted to innocently ask. 

"Maria, now is not the time…"

"But if you are the killer, would you kill…me?" she asked, starting to cry. She loved Jeff. She trusted Jeff. She didn't want _him_ to be the end of her.

Jeff turned to face her and placed a reassuring hand on her knee. "Maria, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, regardless of whether or not I'm the killer."

* * *

Victoria fell backwards after her scream. 

She screamed because something horrific happened.

Edge's neck snapped on the hook.

His head was now barely hanging onto his neck.

His body fell off the hook and to the ground with a loud thud.

Some blood splashed out and got on Victoria's green shirt.

* * *

With everyone else out of his sight, Kane stepped over to Ashley's frozen body. He picked up her head and placed it on his lap. Her frozen green eyes stared back at him. 

Her hair had begun to melt. The water dripped on his pants. He pushed her slightly defrosted hair out of her face and stroked her face.

"You were so beautiful, Ash. You didn't deserve to go like this. You could have been something. Hell, you _should_ have been something more than a damn Playboy cover girl. They fucked you over, and now look what happened."

"Really sweet, Kane. That's something that I'd _never_ expect out of you," a voice from behind him said.

"Really rich. Why don't you just go and leave me alone?" Kane asked. He stood up and placed Ashley's body back in the freezer and closed the door.

When he turned back around, the burners of the stove were on. "Did you find food or something?"

"Nope."

"What's the bucket for?" Kane asked as he pointed to the bucket they were holding. Kane saw that it was red with a painted black "X" on it. He didn't know it, but that was the same bucked that drenched Ashley before she was shut in a meat locker.

"Nothing."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you something?"'

"Sure," Kane said, relieved that they weren't the killer.

"Did you love her?" they asked.

"Who?"

"Ashley."

"Love her? Oh, no. She was just a really cool girl, that's all. I would have liked to see her do better than this, but someone in this building in sincerely fucked up," Kane explained.

"Maybe they have their reasons."

"Doubt it."

"You'll see Ashley soon enough," they reassured him.

"Are you going into the freezer or something?"

"No, but I am going to kill you."

"You fucker!" Kane screamed. He turned around to run away, but he was greeted with the freezer. The killer took the bucket. They tossed the contents up on Kane and doused him in the liquid.

"What the fuck is this? It burns!" Kane screamed. It had gotten in his eye. When he smelled what was covering him, he realized that it was lighter fluid.

The killer dodged the counter and ran around to the other side of the room. They pushed Kane roughly once. Normally, they would not have been successful in getting Kane to move. This time, however, with Kane being blinded, Kane moved a lot. With another push, they succeeded in pushing him into the stove. The burners were still running with open flames.

As Kane burned to his death, the killer muttered, "How fitting." The killer left to conduct an alibi.

* * *

Jeff and Maria were still in the arena. Jeff had gone off to grab him and Maria some water bottles from a cooler they had found earlier. Jeff had just gotten back. Maria was convinced that Jeff was the killer, and he didn't give her any reasons to believe otherwise. 

The stench of burning flesh caught their senses.

"What the fuck is that?" Maria asked, her face contorting in displeasure.

"The kitchen," Jeff said.

The couple ran over to the kitchen. Once they got there, John, Torrie, and Victoria were approaching the kitchen as well.

When they walked inside, they saw the flames. "Oh, fuck!" John yelled. Luckily, there was a fire extinguisher next to the doorway. John grabbed it and put out the small fire.

"Is that…Kane?" Victoria wondered, stepping up to the charred figure.

"That's just wrong," John disgustedly said.

"No, that's just fitting, isn't it?" Torrie contradicted.

**A/N: Makes sense for Kane to die like that, right?**

**Review.**


	6. Don't Kill Your Girlfriend

**A/N: So this story is cool now? Awesome. Sorry about the wait on this one. I had it like half done and then the whole electrical blew. And then I recovered it, but it's on a different word processor, so it didn't transfer over right…and I had to start completely over.**

**Oh, and Kaitlyn? There's hockey in this chapter.**

"Torrie, you're one sick bitch," Victoria snarled after hearing Torrie's comment.

"But _you're_ the one with blood on your shirt, Victoria!" Torrie gasped, pointing at the blood that was splattered on Victoria's green shirt.

Blood rushed to Victoria's face, showing a deep blush on her face. "No! That's just from when I was--"

"Save it, Victoria!" Jeff yelled, ending her rant. "We all know that _you_ did it."

"I didn't do it!" Victoria jested, trying to defend herself in this precarious situation. After all, she didn't kill off Eve, Matt, Kane, Ashley, and Edge…right?

"Bull shit, Victoria!" Maria screamed. "The proof is on your shirt!"

"No! I went to go see Edge and his head snapped off! The blood is from that!" Victoria defended.

"What?" John asked. "You went to go see a dead body?"

"No," Victoria contradicted. "It was kind of on accident. I was just wandering around and I just ended up there."

"Yeah, because people really just end up at the body of a murdered person," Jeff whispered.

"Fuck you guys," Victoria said, and she left the other four.

"Why is it that…" Maria started, but then stopped herself.

"What is it, Maria?" John asked.

"Nothing," she answered, glancing at Torrie who nodded at her.

"I understand, Maria," Torrie said.

"Fine! Keep secrets from the group, why don't you?" John said and he tossed his arms up in disgust. He left the group in an angry frame of mind. "This shit is ridiculous!" they heard him yell after he entered the hallway.

"Ladies," Jeff nodded, and he left to go sulk somewhere in the arena over the death of his brother. He was trying to hide it from the group.

That left Torrie and Maria alone in the kitchen, the smell of burnt flesh still fresh in their noses.

Maria sniffled. "Are you crying, Maria?" Torrie asked.

"No, I'm not," Maria lied as she tried to hide her tears.

"I understood what you were saying before. I'm going to miss Victoria, too," Torrie said.

"I know. It was always one of the first to leave the group that died, maybe with an exception or two."

"Look, Maria, I know you're not the killer. You're too sweet," Torrie said.

"You too, Tor. Besides, you wouldn't kill John, would you?" Maria asked, smiling a bit.

"Never," Torrie grinned back.

"I think I'm going to find Jeff. I think he's gone off to cry about Matt."

"Who can blame him? That was pretty horrible of whoever did it."

"I know. But be careful, Torrie," Maria said, hugging the blonde Diva.

"You too, Maria. You too."

* * *

John walked for about fifteen minutes when he stumbled upon something he didn't think that he would find. He found the locker room of the Chicago Wolves. "I didn't know they had a hockey team," John said to himself upon entering the room. He did not know this because the Chicago Wolves are a part of the American Hockey League, not the National Hockey League. The AHL is the developmental league for the NHL, kind of like what OVW was like to the WWE before the WWE dropped it.

Being a New Jersey Devils fan, he had never seen the team's uniforms before. He found himself drawn to the various hockey items in the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Maria asked.

John snapped up from the crate of hockey pucks. "Maria? What are _you_ doing in here? Are you here to kill me, too?"

Maria laughed at John's insolence. "No, I'm here to look for Jeff."

"I'd check the actual arena, if I were you."

"Can you check for me? I'm scared. I'll wait right here until you come back."

"Yeah," John said, being a gentleman.

When he left, Maria went to further investigate the locker room. She found the tunnel that led to the inside of the arena to the rink. Right before the entrance, she found a type of garage with a big red button next to it.

"I wonder what this does," Maria wondered out loud, pressing the large button. The garage door opened to reveal a giant white zamboni. "Oh, cool!" Maria squealed before hitting the button again to close the door.

A giant hand pressed over hers to stop the closing of the door.

* * *

"Maria?" John asked, peeking his head back into the locker room.

She wasn't there.

"Whatever," John sighed, and he continued his inspection of the locker room.

* * *

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Maria giggled, finally finding her boyfriend. Or rather, he found her.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you, I guess."

"Are you okay?" Maria asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I guess," Jeff sighed, and he walked off into the darkness.

"Ugh!" Maria let out a disgusted huff and left the area.

* * *

Victoria was roaming around in the basketball court portion of the arena. She went through to where the players would come out onto the court. She found the open garage door that held the zamboni. When she got closer to the unique piece of machinery, a voice stopped her.

"What are you doing here, Victoria?" they asked, hopping up onto the driver's seat of the zamboni, keys in hand.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Do you like hockey, Victoria?"

"Not really. Why, do you?"

They turned on the zamboni. "That's not important. Ready to run?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to run you over with this?"

"What?" Victoria screamed as the killer drove the zamboni closer to her. She was frozen in shock as it was about five feet in front of her. She turned around and started to run, but the killer sped it up. Victoria tripped over her own feet as the zamboni ran her over, leaving a trail of blood behind it.

* * *

"Jeff, where are you?" Maria called out.

"He's in here!" Torrie called back from the basketball court.

When Maria walked in, John was also walking in to meet everyone else. "Oh fuck," she gasped.

The zamboni was parked in the middle of the arena, and the blood trail was clearly visible. With Jeff leading the way, they followed it to Victoria's mangled body.

"That's it," Jeff called. He grabbed Maria's hand and led her off somewhere.

Torrie started crying and leaned into John. "I…She…"

"I know, Tor."

* * *

"Jeff, what are we doing here?" Maria asked, confused as why they left the group.

Jeff pushed her up against the wall of the hallway that they were in and held her in place. He wanted her full attention. "Maria, I'm going to tell you something, and I need you to be completely quiet for this, okay?"

Maria nodded as Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled a pocket knife out on his girlfriend.


	7. Broken Promises

**A/N: Your reviews made me laugh. Clearly, you all don't know me very well at all. And no, I haven't changed my mind about the killer.**

"Jeff, are you seriously still carrying that thing around?" Maria asked, eyeing the closed pocket knife that Jeff was holding in the palm of his extended hand.

"Maria, you never know when danger will arise. I'm always prepared," he smiled, flicking the blade open.

"Jeff…" Maria whispered, still not completely assured that her boyfriend wasn't the killer.

"Damnit, Maria! Don't you trust me?" Jeff asked, taking a few steps back.

"Well…I…you see…it's just…"

"I told you that I would never let anything bad happen to you, even if I was the killer."

* * *

John and Torrie were still in the arena, both motionless, still staring at the blood trail. After Jeff had taken off with Maria, John and Torrie had left Victoria's mangled body and went back to where the zamboni was parked.

"Who the hell would do such a thing?" Torrie sighed, still crying.

"A monster. A big fucking monster," John replied, pulling Torrie in close as she cried on him.

"Damn straight," Torrie said.

"Come on, let's go find the other two, assuming that one didn't kill the other," John suggested. With his arm still around Torrie, they left the basketball court to search for the other two.

* * *

"Put that shit away, Jeff!" Maria hissed as she saw Torrie and John come closer. Jeff looked over to see John and Torrie, so he quickly shut the blade and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"About to off Maria, Jeff?" John rudely asked as he and Torrie approached Jeff and Maria.

"Fuck off, Cena. Why don't you go take your damsel in distress and leave us the fuck alone?" Jeff retorted.

"Torrie is not a damsel in distress, unless you are insinuating that you are going to kill her yourself, Hardy," John growled.

"You guys," both of the ladies whined simultaneously.

"Whatever. Well it looks like we're close to the end, here," Jeff announced, not taking his eyes off of John.

"Wow, aren't you observant?" John jested, staring back at Jeff with an equally powerful glare.

"Stop it!" Torrie said, putting her head in her hands and stomping her feet.

"I have an idea," Jess said.

"Ooh, I'm sure it's pure _brilliance_," John sarcastically said.

"Fuck off. There's four of us left, so the only way this is going to be settled is if we all split up, fatal four way style."

"Jeff, I don't want to go alone!" Maria cried.

"Maria, can I speak to you in private, please?" Jeff asked. Not waiting for Maria's response, he pulled her aside, away from Jeff and Torrie. He bent down close to her and whispered, "Look, this is the only way it's going to work. Maybe one will kill the other and then it's two on one."

"But Jeff, I don't believe--"

"Why don't you trust me, Maria? I told you that no matter what, nothing bad will happen to you. I promise. Besides, you don't want them to get suspicious because we're sticking together, right?"

Maria looked down and slowly nodded her head, a single tear falling from her eyes. Jeff carefully wiped it away with his thumb before tilting her chin up so she would look at him. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

They walked back to Jeff and Torrie. "Final goodbyes?" Torrie suggested.

"Why? So you can kill us all?" Jeff asked.

"Hey, man," John stepped in.

"Cena, go tear your pectoral muscle again," Maria snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Go pose in Playboy," John snapped back.

"She already did," Jeff grinned.

"Um, hello?" Torrie interrupted, getting angry that they had ignored her suggestion.

Maria and Torrie hugged both of the boys. When they hugged, it was a bit longer than the embrace that either of them had shared with Jeff and John. John and Jeff didn't know what to do. They ended up doing the "gangster" handshake with one hand that pulled both of them into a one armed hug. Jeff, behind John's back, made a face at Maria because he was disgusted that he was hugging John Cena.

After they had all finished, they stood in a silent circle for a couple of minutes before they all turned away at the same time.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Torrie was bored of walking around by herself. When she decided that she had enough of this ridiculous stuff, she turned around to head back to where they had all split up in the first place.

Not even two steps after she had turned around, someone came up behind her and knocked her off of her feet.

* * *

Jeff circled the arena at least twice already. He was surprised that he hadn't seen anyone yet. He nearly tripped over something. When he bent down to pick it up, it was a woman's shoe. "Aren't these Maria's?" he asked.

* * *

"John, what are you doing?" Torrie giggled as John tossed her over his shoulder.

"I don't know. I got really bored, so I decided to come and find you," John said, carrying her off to somewhere.

"So where are we going?"

"We're going to go find the others."

* * *

As Jeff stepped around the corner, his promise to Maria was broken. "Maria!" he screamed, seeing her laying face down on the floor of the hallway. "Wake up!"

It was then that he noticed the blood soaking the back of her shirt. Looking at the cause of the blood, he saw his pocket knife lodged in her back."

Jeff heard footsteps, so he looked up to see Cena carrying Torrie. "What did you kill her, too?" Jeff asked, seeing the limp form of Torrie Wilson in John's arms.

"Maria?" John asked, setting down the perfectly healthy Torrie on her feet. Torrie bent down by Maria and was crying along with Jeff.

Jeff thought he knew who the killer was, but now? Now he wasn't so sure.

Then again, he could have done all this, but he wouldn't let the other two know of that possibility.

**A/N: I still can't decide if the killer is going to die. So, if Torrie is the killer, should she die? If John is the killer, should he die? If Jeff is the killer, should he die? I'm assuming that your answers will be different depending on who the culprit is.**

**Review.**


	8. It's All Over

**A/N: I didn't think the gangster hug would be such a hit. Nice!**

**This is…the end.**

**Some will love it because they were right. Some will hate it because they were horribly wrong. Oh well…**

**And no, Jeff did not think that Maria was the killer. You'll see.**

"First, my brother and my best friend in the entire world. Now, my girlfriend?! One of you two is a sick fuck," Jeff growled, gently extracting the bloody pocket knife from Maria's back. He picked up a large bunch of her reddish brown hair and covered the wound. Luckily, it was long enough to cover it, but hair wasn't very absorbent when it came to blood. The deep red liquid still seeped out from under her curls.

"_I'm _a sick fuck?" John asked in mock shock.

"Well, you are pretty gay for Orton," Jeff muttered crudely under his breath, but John heard.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, and add Hogan to the mix, too. You three can go eat some ham sandwiches and have a nice gay bash while you're at it, too," Jeff retorted, placing his pocket knife on the ground next to Maria's body. He stood up to face the much bulkier John Cena.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, Hardy," John said, trying not to show how offended he was at Jeff's words.

"Boys, stop it!" Torrie demanded, stepping in between the two and eyeing the pocket knife that Jeff had set down on the ground. "I have a rational idea for all of us."

"Doubt it," both men said at the same time, then resumed their glaring at one another.

"Whatever," Torrie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No, Torrie, go on. Don't let this sad little emo kid get to you," John said, urging Torrie to go on with her idea.

"Fuck off, Cena. You're the one crying like a bitch since you got injured," Jeff snarled back. "_No, Randy, get off of me! My arm still hurts and I can't bend down on all fours for you tonight. This is all your fault, too, and--_"

"ENOUGH!" Torrie yelled, wanting the childish argument between Jeff and John to stop. "How about we all go around and state who we think is the killer and why. After all, it has to be one of us, right?"

"Right," both men concurred at the same time, resuming their glaring war.

"You both are pathetic…" Torrie trailed off, rolling her eyes once again. Rolling her eyes at the boys seemed to be Torrie's trend of the night. "I'll go first. Jeff, I think it's you."

"What?!" Jeff snapped, his eyes breaking the bond they had with John's and turning instead onto the blonde Diva. "You're joking, right?"

"Yes! She's on my side!" John yelled with a fist pump in the air.

"Well, I mean…John is so sweet, and you've been really, well…_angry_ tonight."

"Of course I'm fucking angry, Torrie!" Jeff screamed. "First, my brother gets offed, and now Maria is laying there with her guts pouring out! Wouldn't you be at least slightly hot and bothered if you were in my position? Oh, wait, I'm sorry. The most pain that _you've_ ever endured was getting your hair bleached!"

Torrie's eyes welled up in tears. Yeah, she hadn't expected the greatest reaction from Jeff, but she didn't think that he'd blow up. Since Jeff was usually reasonable, she thought that maybe he'd understand why she thought he was the killer. But since Torrie was gentle minded, she totally overlooked the fact that if Jeff was the killer, she just might have made herself his next victim.

"I agree with Torrie, obviously," John stated, proud of his answer and the fact that he wasn't alone.

"Wow, big shocker there," Jeff said sarcastically. "You know, kind of like your whole career. _Oh, I wonder if Cena is going to win this match. No, he __**can't**__ win against Khali, right? But I forgot…he's SUPER CENA! Of fucking course he's going to win_. Yeah, you suck, fucker."

"Then who do _you_ think is the killer?" John asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't think anyone is the killer," Jeff simply stated with no reservations.

"Why not?" Torrie asked.

"Because I know who the killer is," Jeff announced.

"You do?" John asked, his voice cracking into a higher pitch.

"John, what's up with your voice? Shouldn't you have gone through puberty about…oh, I don't know…twenty years ago?" Jeff rudely asked.

"Sorry…my voice cracks when I'm nervous," John whispered.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I just don't want you guys to think I'm the killer! I'm the nice guy. I don't do shit!"

"Yeah, except suck cock…" Jeff muttered.

"Fuck you. Look, maybe there's a distinguishing mark on Maria's body that would tell us who the killer is," John said.

"What are you now, a forensic scientist?" Jeff asked, thinking that John was an idiot.

"No, I just come up with ideas," John said as he bent down next to Maria and gently lifted her hair up from the wound, a sizable chunk of her hair sticking to where the knife had penetrated her.

Torrie checked out her cuticles while Jeff noticed everything that John did.

"TORRIE!" Jeff yelled as he tackled her to the ground.

Good thing, too, because John threw Jeff's pocket knife, and it soared where Torrie's chest had been mere moments before Jeff took her down.

"Torrie, RUN!" Jeff demanded, and she didn't need to be told twice.

"I trusted you!" Torrie screamed, pointing at John before scampering down the hall.

"Jeff, she would have made a lovely addition to my hit list," John snapped, getting angry that Jeff had ruined his chances at cleaning, or rather killing, house.

Both men were just standing there, then they both glanced at where the pocket knife was laying on the ground. They looked back at each other, then both ran towards the knife. Jeff got to it first. "Maybe if you didn't pump all those 'roids, you would be faster," Jeff taunted, waving the knife in front of him.

Out of nowhere, Jeff was tackled down by John, who regained the knife and ended up grabbing Jeff. John had a death grip around Jeff's waist, and they were belly to belly, John holding the knife behind Jeff's back. John raised the knife in the air and swiftly brought it down. Almost as if it were instinct, Jeff somehow wriggled himself free from John's clutches just in the knick of time, and John ended up stabbing himself in the stomach.

Jeff watched with wide eyes as John crumbled down to the ground in his time of dying. "Dude, somehow, I _knew_ you were faking that pec injury," Jeff laughed, and he walked away, leaving the killed killer behind.

"Torrie?" Jeff called down the hallway.

"J-Jeff?" Torrie answered, coming out of one of the rooms. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Torrie. It's over. It's all over. Now we just have to get out of here."

**A/N: Sorry, I hate John Cena. He was planned to be the killer from the beginning. No, I never changed my mind about that.**

**Um…Jeff and Torrie won't be in the sequel…I don't even know if I'm doing a sequel now. But if I do, it will be completely different Superstars, Cody and Trips being two confirmed Superstars.**

**The end. Thank you to all that have reviewed and will review. And thanks for making this my story with the greatest review to chapter ratio.**

**Revizzle.**


End file.
